


sing it to me

by georgiehensley



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, singing during sex, yeah i am making that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Zoey always loved Leif's singing voice.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Leif Donnelly
Kudos: 5





	sing it to me

**Author's Note:**

> this has been buried in my google docs for several months now and a wip meme thing on tumblr, in which i had to share a sentence from a random wip (and i chose this), finally got me to post it. so, ta da!

Zoey always loved Leif's singing voice. Whether it was in her head or her ears, it was such an attractive sound. It filled her heart with warmth, and made her clit throb.

It took Leif by surprise when she requested that he sing to her as she blew him. It was something he'd never tried before, but he was always up for a challenge.

It was much harder than it sounded. Leif had no problem being vocal during sex, he was always naturally loud. But Zoey wanted him to  _ sing _ , which meant something melodic, and staying in key.

At first, he started singing the first thing that came to mind, an old rock song he'd heard on his drive to work, "Born to be Wild". Weirdly appropriate, giving this unusual kink they were indulging in. But when Zoey actually got her mouth on him, the head of his cock surrounded by a wet heat, his mind went blank. His singing cut off in the middle of a word, quickly replaced by a gasp and high whine. Almost instantly, Zoey lifted her head, looked right into his blue eyes, glazed over with lust.

"That's not singing," she said firmly, tone laced with authority. 

Leif nodded. "Sorry, ma'am."

Zoey hummed.

Leif picked up the song with the following chorus. Another line cut off with a groan and Zoey took more of him into her mouth while fondling his balls with her hand. Leif tried his best to fix his mistake, picking up where he left off. But then Zoey hollowed her cheeks, and Leif was a goner.

She didn't yell at him after she swallowed, thankfully. She only stood and started undoing her jeans. Leif already knew what was coming next, and he was more than ready.


End file.
